


A New Era

by Katmon (Batsutousai)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-18
Updated: 2003-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Katmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A budding romance is doused by societies views. Can the two Kaiba brothers rebuild?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Era

**Title:** A New Era  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Ou!/Yu-Gi-Oh!  
 **Author:** Katmon =^.^=  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairings:** Seto/Mokuba  
 **Warnings:** Incest, lots of gay boys  
 **Summary:** A budding romance is doused by societies views. Can the two Kaiba brothers rebuild?

 **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by some dude in Japan – I can't be bothered to look up his name – and various other silly fools. This is a piece of fanfiction and not meant in any way to cause copywrite infringement, etc. No money is being made from this fic.

 **A/N:** Hmmm... I love Kaibashipping. XD

 

~^~

 _"Time to go, ototo-chan."_

 _"Coming, Niisama!"_

I miss him, sometimes. I still get letters every once in a while. But, they've become rarer and rarer. I wonder, sometimes, if he hasn't forgotten me...

 _"I love you, Niisama...."_

 _"Aishiteru, Mokuba-chan..."_

I wish he'd return. My nights have become near sleepless, and my few friends think I'm ill, which is true. I'm sick at heart....

 _"Ooh! Don't stop! **Seto**!"_

I cry for him at night sometimes, praying for word from him. Even a quick phone call would do me. I wish he hadn't left...

 _"You're so beautiful..."_

 _"Oh, stop."_

 _"You are. Trust me."_

 _"I do."_

 _"Good."_

I want to yell at him, for making me worry, for hurting me like this. But, hearing his voice, seeing his writing, it's so precious to me. I can't push him away anymore. It would kill me...

 _"I don't want to lose you."_

 _"You won't. I'll never leave you. I'll always be here."_

"You lied..." I whisper to the night sky. "Niisama, you lied...."

~*~

 **"Hey there, kiddo. How's it going? I'm doing fine. Sorry it's been so long. Business, you understand. How're Yuugi-kun, Shizuka-kun, and Ryou-kun? Jyou, Honda, and Otogi requested I say hello for them. Have you heard from Yami lately? Or Malik? They haven't written me, although I assume they've been busy in Egypt, with all that ruling Yami's doing. Ya know? Kinda funny. And, Jyou apologizes for not calling Shizuka this week. Said something about being broke. You know how he is. I did offer him so money, but... Whatever. He asks I apologize for him, and says it'll be awhile. I'll see if I can talk him in to allowing me to help this time. Have Shizuka call Honda's. Maybe she can catch him there, you know? Of course you do.  
"Write later.  
"Seto"**

I glance down at the letter, tears in my eyes. Jyou calls Shizuka every week! Why can't Niisama call me at least once a month?! Lately, I've found myself lucky if he writes even three times a year! I sigh and pick up the phone next to me, dialing Shizuka's number from memory. I'll write back later.

Shizuka picks up. "Moshi, moshi?"

"Oi. It's Moku."

"Hey, kiddo. What's up?"

"Niisama wrote. He says Jyou apologizes for not calling."

"Oh? What's his excuse this time?" She sounds more amused than pissed, but this happens on a regular basis.

"He's broke. I think they cut his phone. Niisama suggests you call Honda's, get him that way," I say dryly.

"Alright. Arigatou. Anyway, how are you? You don't sound so good."

"Allergies." I sigh.

"Okay..." She doesn't believe me. She never does. "I'm here, if you wanna talk. Yuugi and Ryou are too."

"I know. Arigatou. See ya later?"

"Sure. Wanna go out for lunch with the other two? I'll call them."

I consider this. "One. I'll pick you guys up," I decide.

"Deal. Who's paying?"

"Talk to the other two. Maybe they'll split it."

"Like last time?"

I laugh. "Yeah. Like last time."

"Alright. I'll see you at one." Shizuka hangs up, and I do too.

I glance down at my brother's letter, then place it on my desk. "I'll reply later..." I decide, then leave the room.

I meet one of the servants in the kitchen. I have an hour before I have to pick up the others. "Mokuba-san. May I help you?" the servant asks.

"Ah... I won't be having lunch here today," I mumble.

"Very good, sir." I catch the smile on her face. It's been a while since I left the mansion to go out with my friends. I tend to mope a lot. I know the servants worry. They like me.

I head back upstairs to change. I can't very well go out in my pyjamas. The others would find it hilarious, but I would regret it later.

~*~

"Where to?" I look at my friends.

Shizuka has turned from the little terrified girl to a beautiful young woman, growing about fifteen centimeters, meeting Jyou's height. Her hair falls to the middle of her back, and is a deeper brown than it once was. It shines in the light from outside the limo. Her big brown eyes glitter in joy. Her tight black shirt fits her figure perfectly, and she does have a good figure. Her blue jeans are tight near the top, and flare further down. Her shoes are simple white tennis shoes. I've caught many a gentleman goggle at her and drool. The presence of the three of us usually turn men away from asking her out, but, if they do, they regret it when they are faced with three very protective men. I'd die to go out with Shizuka, if I wasn't still in love with Niisama, and really preferred men.

Yuugi has grown at least twenty more centimeters. He was taller than Yami, last I knew, which I've found entertaining since. His hair is still in its wacky spikes, and anyone who knows what the Pharaoh in Egypt looks like identifies Yuugi as his brother, or something. Yuugi has found a style unique from the Pharaoh's, though. He wears grey sweat pants and a black t-shirt. Today the t-shirt says: 'Do I LOOK Like I'm Interested?' His shoes are the same tennis shoe design he wore when we were all kids. He tends to leave the Puzzle at home, since he doesn't need it anymore, but he always wears the small silver ankh Yami gave his as a present when he left.

Ryou hasn't grown more than a couple centimeters. His hair, once long and flowing, is now short and stuck about his head in an ungraceful manner. If I didn't know him, I would think he is having a bad hair day or something. But, I know he wears his hair like that in memory of his yami. Yami informed him how Bakura used to wear his hair, and helped Ryou cut it before he left for Egypt. Ryou always makes sure it looks perfect, never letting it grow out. He had wanted a scar on his right cheek, but we wouldn't let him. His clothing, as expected, matches his yami's more violent and suggestive side. Tight leather pants and an open leather jacket shows off his form, including his well-worked abs and chest. His boots are black, like the rest of him, and his Ring hangs over his chest. He no longer looks like the innocent hikari he once was. I've seen men and women lust after him, but he wants no one. He wants Bakura, and we all know it. But, Bakura is dead. Yami regrets it now, but fate has taken its course. Ryou stays single.

"Somewhere cheap. We're not all you, Moku." Yuugi smiles.

"Burger World?" I ask.

"Whatever works." Ryou flips his hand in annoyance.

"Okay, what's wrong this time?" I turn to him.

Ryou blinks at me. "How do you always catch on to me like that, Moku?"

"Why do you ask this every time he catches you?" Yuugi replies for me. I smirk.

"Don't do that." Ryou pouts. "You look like Seto, and Bakura."

I sigh. Don't bring up Bakura in front of Ryou. He can be unpredictable, and it's usually a bad sort of unpredictability. "Gomen. But, really, what's wrong, Ryou?" I change the subject.

"Got a letter from Malik today. He can't come and visit after all," Ryou explains.

I look at the others sadly. Malik was the closest person to Bakura, after Ryou, and Ryou has latched on to Malik since Bakura's death. His 'second yami', is how Ryou put it once. Malik was supposed to visit this weekend. Ryou has been so excited. This is a bad turn. "Change of plans. Let's go somewhere nice. I'll pay," I decide. Yuugi and Shizuka nod in agreement and we all turn back to Ryou.

"Can we go to the Egyptian place?" Ryou asks quietly.

"Definitely." I smile and press the intercom button to the front. "Egyptian Palace," I tell the driver.

"Very good, sir," he replies. The car turns down a side street and we're on our way. Ryou perks up. This might just work out after all.

 

~*TWO MONTHS LATER*~

"Kaiba-sama, there is someone here to see you," my secretary calls in.

I glare at the intercom. "I'm busy."

"I think you'll want to speak to this person, sir," she replies calmly.

I growl and stand from my chair. I'm not really busy, it's just my excuse to be left alone. I storm over to my office door and throw it open....and gasp.

"Hey, kiddo." Niisama smiles sheepishly.

I run over and throw myself into his arms. "Niisama!" This is so unexpected. What brings him here? A problem? Have I screwed up? My mind flies through all the possibilities as he hugs me.

"Oh, Ra, I missed you." Niisama sighs, finally letting me down.

"Come on in." I take his hand and lead him into my office, noting how ragged he looks. His hair is a mess, and his button-up shirt is half un-buttoned, making me want to drool. His pants zipper is having a problem and his shoes are backwards. I shut the door behind us and frown at him. "You look horrible," I comment, leading him over to the couch.

Niisama sits down, then draws me in to his lap. "I got worried. You never wrote me back."

I gasp, realizing he's right. I'd completely forgotten his letter. It must have gotten pushed under a stack of paperwork. "Gomen.... I forgot..." I mumble, leaning my head against his chest.

"Otogi and Jyou finally got me out of the house and on to a plane. Actually, they dragged me out, as I recall..." Niisama tells me. The irony in his voice is not lost on me.

I feel my anger rise suddenly and pull away from him. I stand before him, glaring. His calm face turns to shock. "You had to be dragged out of the house. You were worried and the others had to _drag_ you?! Do you realize how _lonely_ I've been?! Do you realize how much I've _missed_ talking to you?! Jyou calls Shizuka every _week_ , if he can manage it! I'm lucky if I can get one letter out of you every six _months_!" I shout.

"Mokuba, please..." he starts.

"You _promised_ , Seto! You promised you would always be here!" I'm crying now, and so is he. "You _lied_ ," I add in a hiss.

"I have a good fucking reason!" Seto shouts back. "I'm fucking sorry I lied to you! I'm fucking sorry I ignored you! I'm _so fucking sorry_!"

I snort and turn away, walking over to the window and looking out at Domino City. I see the Kame Game Shop, people walking in and out merrily. Yuugi is there, laughing with them. Joking with them. I see the club Ryou works at. He's a bouncer there, surprising as it may seem. I see the flower shop Shizuka works at. She's out front, I can tell by her big hat, working with the flowers outside the door. She loves that shop, and she's always bringing us flowers. There's some on my desk. "Do you realize that you've overlooked three of my birthdays now?" I ask softly, leaning my head against the glass. "No card. No phone call. Nothing. I'm dying without you. I can't stand it."

I turn to look at him. He's still sitting on the couch, face in his hands, shoulders shaking with silent sobs. His messy hair flitters about his head, and I realize that he's grown it out some. It's not as long as mine, which still goes to the middle of my back, but it's at least past his shoulders. His hands and the little of his arms I can see are pale, as if he's been staying indoors all the time. He's paler now than he was when he left. His nails are bitten down, a habit he'd dropped back when Gozaburo was still alive. Well, Gozaburo had _made_ him drop it, but, still.

"I'm such an idiot," Niisama whispers softly after almost ten minutes. "I screwed up. I'm sorry, ototo-chan. I lied to you, and I left, then I ignored you. I shouldn't have. I was being really stupid. But," he takes a pause, as though he is warring with himself about speaking, "I thought I was protecting you...." he says finally.

"Protecting me?" I gape at him. He'd better give me a better reason than that! "How can you protect me when you're on the other side of the world?" I manage to keep myself from shouting, but just barely.

Niisama looks up at me, his blue eyes watery, his face streaked with tears. "I was protecting you from the world, from the press."

I realize what he means, suddenly. ~Two of the best-know people in the world, brothers, were sleeping with one another, and not in a brotherly sort of way. If the press had ever learned about our relationship.....~ I let the thought hang, not daring to let it continue. I glance back at him. "Do you think I care? Seto, I _love you_. Those bastards in the press rooms won't change that."

"And I love you, Mokuba-chan, but....I can't do that to you..." Niisama sighs.

"Yami never cared. He thought it was fine. He thought it was _cute_ ," I point out. "He'll support us. Otogi will support us. We're not alone, Niisama. Two of the world's greatest legends are backing us up. It's a new era." I sit back down next to him, resting my head on his shoulder. "Can't we at least try?"

Niisama looks at me. "Mokuba-chan, I'll do _anything_ for you." Then he draws me into his arms and we lose ourselves in a kiss.

~Arigatou, whoever was listening, for bringing him home...~ I think. ~Arigatou...~

~~~

A/N: *ducks a flame* GO FUCK YOURSELVES!! THIS IS A GREAT PAIRING! FLAME ME AND DIE, MORTALS!! *pulls out bread and readies it for bashing*  
 **Seto:** KK-sama....  
 **Mokuba:** Niisama, it's hopeless...  
 **Seto:** Well, fine. *kisses Mokuba*  
 **Mokuba:** *smiles* Aishiteru...  
 **Seto:** Aishiteru...  
 **KK:** KAWAII!!! *gets all teary-eyed*  
 **Seto & Mokuba:** O.o o.O  
 **Kam:** That's just disgusting....  
 **KK:** *bashes Kam-kun over the head with the bread loaf* That was a flame. Run fast. I'll kill.  
 **Kam:** *pissed look* I'm a demon, not a mortal.  
 **KK:** *smirks* One....Two....  
 **Kam:** Bitch.... *runs*  
 **KK:** Arigatou, Kam-kun!! *chases after him*  
 **Noa:** Riiiight... Anyway, KK-sama doesn't own YGO. In fact, she owns nothing, as of, except a beat-up water bottle with her school's name on in and a small little notebook that she's using as a diary. I don't think many want that. It has a picture from a homosexual book on it, and many rantings inside....  
 **KK:** *appears next to Noa-chan, bread loaf in hand* How do you know what's in my diary?  
 **Noa:** Eheheh.... *takes a few steps back* You can't hurt me...  
 **KK:** Why not?  
 **Noa:** Because you're Noa Girl. It would be wrong...  
 **KK:** Would you rather I sic Pugio on you?  
 **Pugio:** Can I?! *hopeful look*  
 **Noa:** SAVE ME!!! *latches on to KK*  
 **KK:** This is so sad.... *sighs and huggles Noa-chan* Pugio, go burn something. You may use any and all flames I get.  
 **Pugio:** Yes! *skips off*  
 **KK, Seto, Noa, & Mokuba:** O.o o.O O.O o.o  
 **KK:** That's just.....disturbing....

~KK/Junshin/Noa Girl


End file.
